1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a connector fixing device. In a conventional means for fixing a connector, as shown in FIG. 1, a connector 1 is soldered at its portion 3 to a printed board 2. The printed board 2 is fixed to a mounting plate 5 by means of screws 4. Alternatively as shown in FIG. 2, a connector 1 is mounted on a flexible plate 6 which is adhered with a lining plate 7. The flexible plate 6 is fixed to a mounting plate 8 by twisting the claw 9 formed on the mounting plate 8 after inserting it through the through bore 10 formed in a flexible plate 6.
However, such conventional fixing methods have drawbacks in that it is difficult to mount a connector to the printed circuit board when there is a narrow working space therearound, and that, due to the direct connection of the connector to printed board, patterns formed on the printed board are apt to peel off when the male connector is coupled to or removed from the connector 1.